mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Desolation of Grup
"The Desolation of Grup" is the twelfth short of Mighty Magiswords which aired in August 22, 2016. Synopsis The Warriors are hired to "vanquish" a dragon. Includes special bonus vlogs. Plot Vambre and Prohyas are hired by the Mysterious Hooded Woman to vanquish a dragon from its cave. Though they accept the job, Prohyas is somewhat hesitant, as neither them nor anybody of their generation have fought a dragon. With Vambre's encouragement, the two set off to find their target. Arriving at the specified cave, Prohyas is confused to discover a rather homely looking cave. Upon entering, the Warriors discover said dragon is in fact a tiny, nonthreatening housekeeping dragon named Grup, who instantly offers them hospitality. Upon realizing killing Grup is not an option, Prohyas points out the Mysterious Hooded Woman said "vanquished" rather than kill. They decide to use this as a loophole to simply defeat Grup and claim victory, leading to a series of challenges designed to defeat him in a sporting manner. Shockingly however, Grup manages to win all the challenges by sheer dumb luck. Growing exasperated, Vambre and Prohyas decide to challenge Grup to something he could never win even through bumbling; extreme Parkour. Vambre puts on an amazing acrobatic display, which Grup fails to duplicate on the first step, effectively "vanquishing" him. Upon returning home, with Grup in tow, the warriors are instantly terrified at the idea the Mysterious Hooded Woman would be unsatisfied with the results, only to find she's fine with the outcome. She reveals she never wanted Grup dead, she just wanted his cave to host a rave party in. Upon retiring to the couch, Grup joins the Warriors and asks if he lives with them now. Prohyas instantly agrees while Vambre declines, until resting his head in her lap convinces her to agree. Vlogs Prohyas Talks About Magiswords: Rad Rocket Magisword Prohyas demonstrates the Rad Rocket Magisword and accidentally crashes his MagiMobile webcam. Characters Major characters *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Grup the Dragon *The Mysterious Hooded Woman Magiswords used *Dolphin Magisword (Prohyas; 6) *Cheese Magisword (Prohyas; 2) *Magnet Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Accordion Magisword (Prohyas; 4) *Electric Razor Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Flashlight Magisword (mentioned) *Sleeping Dragon Magisword (Prohyas; 2) *Electric Eel Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Snowball Magisword (Vambre; 3) *Microphone Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Lobster Claw Magisword (Vambre; 6) *Rad Rocket Magisword (Vambre; 3) *Exploding Bubble Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Tomato Magisword (Vambre; 5) Trivia *First appearance of Grup, and establishes how he became the Warriors for Hire's pet and housekeeper. *Prohyas claims he and Vambre have never confronted a dragon before, although this is untrue. The Warriors for Hire confronted Grup's older brother Prug in the short To Boulderly Go, which ended without resolution. This was considered an error in continuity until Random Acts of Memory, where it was revealed Nohyas had used his Selective Memory Magisword to erase Vambre and Prohyas' memories of meeting Prug. *The Mysterious Hooded Woman uses a 10% discount coupon for the Warriors for Hire's services. *The Mysterious Hooded Woman throws a smoke bomb to make her exit, but is clearly seen running out the door behind the smoke rather than vanishing. *According to the Warriors, their family motto is "In the name of the Warriors, no matter what happens, don't blow it!" *This short uses the old logo that was used from the 3-minute shorts. *The vlogs reveal that the Warriors record their vlogs via their Magimobile camera. Sketches/Animatic tumblr_ocdftqBjFI1rnfw58o1_1280.png Tumblr och68sD7j91qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr och68sD7j91qd0vwyo2 1280.png Category:Shorts Category:Episodes